


TFG: The Sequel That's Also a Prequel

by oceanumterra



Series: Fraternity Stray Kids [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Attempt at Humor, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanumterra/pseuds/oceanumterra
Summary: Felix doesn't like to talk about the first time he met Changbin. Why? Because that shit was the most embarrassing shit and unfortunately for him, his gaggle of shit brick friends were also there to witness the shitty incident.Were there enough shits in that thought process to emphasize just how shitty that whole situation was? Probably not. Hyunjin thought otherwise.





	TFG: The Sequel That's Also a Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> set in the fraternity games story, don't know why I decided to write a sequel, I think I just loved the idea of stray kids as frat boys too much. after seeing the warm reception to my first fic, I thought sure, why not? it's technically a sequel but there's a ton of backstory to before woojin and jeongin joined the Skiz so it's also a prequel. I'm superb at making sense. literally no plot again, just wanted more frat boy au and I thought I'd write changlix in since I hinted at it in TFG. lots of OT9 and bromance!

Felix doesn't like to talk about the first time he met Changbin. Why? Because that shit was _the most_ embarrassing shit and unfortunately for him, his gaggle of shit brick friends were also there to witness the shitty incident.

  
Were there enough shits in that thought process to emphasize just how shitty that whole situation was? Probably not. Hyunjin thought otherwise.

  
"Dude, it wasn't _that_ fucking bad. You're remembering it way different than what it actually was!" Hyunjin waved it off like it wasn't something the Australian boy internally screams over.

  
Seungmin added, "And it happened like three days ago dumbass, how have you already blown it this out of proportion?"

  
Felix glared between the two, "Can we just focus on the initiation prank please? I don't understand why you fuckwads had to bring that shit up again!"

  
"Because it was hilarious." The two friends had answered at the same time.

  
And this is why Seungmin and Hyunjin are level 40 twin demons. Devious bastards always working in tandem to make everyone's life a living hell.

  
"You two are actually the fucking worst," Felix let out a frustrated huff, "And Seungmin, whatever happened to us being the September bros?"

  
"Sure we share the same birthday month but Hyunjin and I have been besties since we were kids," Seungmin answered with a small shrug. "You don't just overlook that shit bro. Hyunjin kinda trumps you."

  
"That is such horse shit!" Felix exclaimed, suddenly feeling like a third wheel and not liking it one bit.

  
"Can you fuckers keep your voices down!"

  
The three friends suddenly jumped, forgetting that there was indeed a fourth person with them.

  
Han Jisung. Level 42 knight. The lone wolf type of knight too, not the knight-in-shining-armor trope that everyone loves.

  
He's the worst guy to be with them on this important mission. It blew everyone's mind when Chan (newly appointed leader of the fraternity they were trying to get into) actually gave Jisung a bid. Like, what in the actual fuck? He was no team player.

  
Felix, always wanting to give people the benefit of the doubt, tried to become friends with Jisung anyway. Sure there had been many times where he wanted to say fuck it and then drop kick the guy, but Jisung had his moments and Felix saw that. He has a heart, it's just not fully defrosted yet.

  
One of the reasons why Felix could see past the bullshit was probably because he was a level 41 warlock. Magic tends to work wonders.

  
Breaking the Aussie out of his reverie and startling the other boys, a familiar voice joined the fray, _"Ham_ Jisung, is that any way to talk to your team mates?"

  
Felix blinked comically as he spotted the owner of the voice. Seo Changbin. Level 54 archer for sure. He was quick witted and sharp as hell. If there was anyone who could break Jisung's stone wall of defense, it was Changbin.

  
And well, that's exactly what happened. Changbin was a god damn savant.

  
\---

  
The two Australians of the SKZ (Sigma Kappa Zeta) had gotten along swimmingly from the moment they met. So it was no surprise when Felix went to Chan's room for random late night conversations. The younger boy immediately admitted that they had help with their initiation prank.

  
The older boy could only laugh at the earnest expression on Felix's face. It wasn't a biting or cruel laugh, just a genuine from-the-gut laugh and it made Felix break out into a wide grin.

  
"You're not upset?"

  
"Hell no!"

  
Chan might be new to being a leader of a fraternity but he definitely didn't act like it. This guy was born to be a leader, it was literally second nature for him and that's why Felix couldn't gauge his level. He doesn't have one, Chan is the _Captain_ of their crew. The all-rounder who resembled something of a king that you actually want to follow into battle.

  
"So was it Minho or was it Changbin?" Chan asked as he brushed his fingers through Felix's hair.

  
Minho, the final member, was a level 60 summoner. He's the one that you underestimate at first and then immediately regret it when he shows you the full extent of his power. Which, to say the least, is fucking monstrous.

  
Felix had to stifle a yawn as he replied, "It was Changbin hyung."

  
This fact seemed to pique the leader's interest, "Oh? And how did that go?"

  
"Fucking brilliant actually, hyung managed to get Jisung to-" The younger boy broke off his sentence when he noticed Chan's expression, "-Channie hyung, why did you phrase the question like that?"

  
"Like what, mate?" Chan asked, clearly trying not to smile.

  
"For fuck's sake, who told you?" Felix threw his head back and nearly cracked his skull on the headboard. Thank baby Jesus for soft pillows.

  
The elder was full on grinning now, "Who told me what?"

  
Felix glared at him, "It was either Seungmin or Hyunjin, those motherfuckers." When he didn't hear an answer from Chan, he sat up so quickly that he nearly gave himself a head rush, "THEY BOTH TOLD YOU?"

  
\---

  
"Okay but seriously dude, what's the worst that could happen?"

  
"He could hear me!"

  
Seungmin was shaking his head at Felix, "You need to fucking get over it. Go over and talk to Changbin hyung. You can't avoid the Edge Lord forever."

  
Felix scrunched his face in disapproval, "How long are you and Hyunjin gonna keep calling him that?"

  
"For as long as he wears all black like he's some bitch ass emo kid working at Hot Topic, circa 2006." Seungmin answered without hesitation.

  
"Now was the _bitch ass_ part really necessary?"

  
"What are you, his personal guardian?"

  
"Shut the fuck up."

  
"It's been five days!" Seungmin was visibly losing his patience, "Man the fuck up Felix. Go talk to him. I'm sure he doesn't even think about what happened that day."

  
That didn't stop Felix from whining some more, "But I think about it! _All the fucking time!"_

 

_Flashback time._

 

Felix knew instantly after meeting the leader of the Sigma Kappa Zeta that he wanted to be a member. I mean, for Christ's sake, the guy was a fellow fucking Australian.

  
"AUSSIE AUSSIE AUSSIE, OI OI OI!"

  
Their greeting garnered the strangest looks from Seungmin and Hyunjin. Jisung had already left the room after getting his bid, that guy was a total party pooper.

  
It was in the following days that he got to meet the infamous two musketeers (with Chan being the third) and he was definitely, slightly scared of Minho. Only because he got the feeling that Minho was capable of doing some terrible things, great but terrible things. Other than that, he got along really well with the older boy. They both had a love for dance so it helped Felix to have that to default to in conversations.

  
And then there was Changbin. Boy was he not ready for that fucking arrow to be shot to his heart.

  
Changbin is like an onion. Not in the I-will-make-you-cry type of way, although, Felix doesn't doubt he can make anybody cry. He's more of the _Shrek_ movie version of an onion. He has many layers and it's hard to get a good read on him. He seems like a cold bastard but then you see him smile or laugh with Chan and Minho and suddenly "duality of man" starts to make a lot of sense.

  
Of course, this made Felix a bundle of nerves and he couldn't talk to Changbin at first. He had to work up to it and when he did... well, let's just say that none of it went according to plan because _fuck his life._

  
The conversation had started out totally fine. It was better than fine, Felix found out he had a lot in common with Changbin and that he was actually very easy to talk to. So of course, according to the laws of the motherfucking universe, something had to go wrong.

  
"Felix is such an interesting name."

  
"Well if you like that, you should hear my phone number."

  
It was in that moment, Felix wished he had actual magical powers so he could make his stupid ass self disappear in a cloud of smoke. Hyunjin, who had been talking with Seungmin nearby, spat out his water in astonishment.

  
Changbin looked like he wanted to open his mouth to reply, but was a little stunned as well so Felix took that chance to bail, "You know what hyung, I gotta go!" He tried to get his book bag in order as quickly as possible, "I need to go change my hair."

  
Out of all the excuses in the world, why that one popped into his head was beyond explanation. Felix could practically feel that hot wash of shame run over his body. He stuttered out some more excuses before turning and running face first into the wall.

  
Felix was nowhere near the door, he ran into the _motherfucking wall._

  
\---

  
"I give it a year." Minho thought aloud.

  
Chan glanced over the edge of his book, "Come again?"

  
Minho leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the ottoman, "I clock it in at about a year, that's when either dumb or dumber will make a move."

  
That made the leader close his book, "You really think it's gonna take those two a fucking _year_ to get together?"

  
The other boy shrugged, "Give or take a few months but yeah, it'll be at least a year before one of them does something about their feelings. Remember, they're god damn idiots." Minho said the last part fondly, a small smile playing on his lips.

  
"A lot can happen in one fucking year Minho, how are you so damn sure?" Chan asked, curious as hell after seeing how relaxed the younger was acting.

  
"Beats the shit outta me, I just know. It's like this gut feeling, an intuition that some things will definitely develop in a year from now." Minho hummed in thought, "I know it'll be a new school year and we'll possibly be getting new fraternity members so it just feels like the pinnacle of something."

  
"I get that," Chan nodded in agreement, "I mean, just this semester itself has been a cluster fuck. Me becoming leader of the Skiz and then gaining those four new members, holy shit."

  
Minho pretended to sniffle, "You, Changbin, and I are no longer the Three Musketeers." He held his hand over his heart dramatically, "Oh woe is me! The days of our youth have come to a screeching halt! What does thou sayeth to that? How does one move on?"

  
The elder was chuckling as he said, "Well now that the days of the Three Musketeers is over, it's time we expand our god damn horizons."

  
"It feels like the end of an era!"

  
"You're starting to sound like Felix."

  
"You take that back you scoundrel!"

  
\---

  
After lots of pushing and shoving from the rest of the millennium line (Jisung was now a part of their little club), Felix did start talking to Changbin again. Luckily for the younger boy, the elder never brought up the incident that was now dubbed the Shit Stain of Felix's Life.

  
Felix was laughing at a story Changbin had just finished, "Okay hyung, when was the first time you remember pulling a prank on someone?"

  
"I once told a kid in the 4th grade that his wiener would fall off if he jerked it too much," Changbin had the most haughty smile on his face which only made Felix laugh more.

  
"Holy shit, what happened after?"

  
"Pretty sure he went nuts over not being able to nut."

  
"You're a fucking savage."

  
"Damn straight."

  
The two boys went for a fist bump at the same time and it looked so natural, like they had been friends for a long time. Felix had his signature sunshine grin and Changbin couldn't contain his smile. The two walked comfortably side by side to their next class only to stop when they saw their frat brothers in the distance.

  
Changbin squinted his eyes, "Is it just me, or does it look like a scene from _The Godfather?"_ He heard Felix burst into giggles as he continued on, "What the fuck is going on over there?"

  
As they made their way closer, the conversation got more audible and they started to get a sense of the situation. Changbin fucking called it, it felt like walking into the aftermath of a battle. But with words and not swords, obviously.

  
"I don't fucking feel anything anymore. It's gone from like red to gray."

  
"You know shit's getting real when it fades to black though."

  
Felix sidled up to Chan first, "Mate, what happened here?"

  
"Oh let me tell you what the fuck happened," Their leader let out a frustrated huff and pointed in a certain direction, "Fucking Jisung and Hyunjin were born and put on this earth to torture me endlessly with their STUPID ASS ARGUMENTS!"

  
Jisung actually looked offended, "Hyung! Our arguments are anything but stupid!"

  
Minho rolled his eyes so hard, it looked like they disappeared for a second, "Are you fucking shitting me? You dickwads had a _full on_ argument one time about how a motherfucking cockroach would get to the 12th floor of a building!"

  
"Elevator." Hyunjin interjected, like he was answering a question and not listening to his ass getting scolded.

  
However, the calm reply had Jisung absolutely irate and the next thing they knew, the two were in a heated argument once again. And yes, the argument was about how a motherfucking cockroach would reach the 12th floor of a building.

  
Chan looked like he was officially dead inside, "Look at what you've done Minho, are you fucking proud of yourself you son of a bitch?"

  
"Actually-"

  
"THAT WAS RHETORICAL MOTHERFUCKER!"

  
\---

  
The SKZ were having a relaxing Sunday afternoon together, snickering and boasting about the events from earlier on in the week. The hyungs were particularly proud of the four new members for pulling off not one, but _two_ pranks in a span of six days. In less than a fucking week, the youngest members were already making a name for themselves.

  
Minho was wiping a fake tear from his eye as he praised the boys, "I still can't believe you two managed to steal that much fucking underwear from the alpha bitches. Walking into the cafeteria-" He cut himself off as he began to laugh hysterically all over again.

  
Jisung and Felix had somehow broke into the Alpha Rho Sigma's fraternity house one night and stole most, if not all of their underwear. Their plan? Why not hang that shit like party decorations all over the fucking cafeteria for everyone and their mother to see?

  
The reason why everyone knew the undergarments was from the Alpha Rho Sigma was because Felix and Jisung made a comical sign and placed it on the main entrance doors. The makeshift sign was a regular white poster board and had "RAIDERS OF THE LOST ARS" written on it in big ass red letters. It looked like a fifth grader had written it in crayon.

  
Chan managed to speak between his hiccuping laughter, "What makes that shit funnier is the fact that their abbreviation sounds like _arse._ I mean, come the fuck on."

  
"It couldn't have been more perfect," Changbin agreed, giving Felix a high five and then turning to Seungmin and Hyunjin, "And let's not forget these evil fuckers, who definitely deserve a gold star."

  
Seungmin and Hyunjin got a hold of information letting them know a fraternity was going on a field trip for a couple days and they went above and beyond to make sure they came home to an astounding sight.

  
They ordered a giant penis ice sculpture and got it sent to that fraternity. It was placed dead center in the main area of the house, for all to see. No one could miss it because the sculpture was huge, for all intents and purposes. It was pure comedic gold.

  
"You guys are going to reach Channie hyung's level at this rate," Changbin stated.

  
Minho agreed with a nod, "Oh yeah, hyung's got many tales. I think the biggest one is his first ever prank. None of us were around for it, but it's still talked about now."

  
Before their leader could humbly deny any of this, Felix suddenly perked up and asked excitedly, "What was his first prank?"

  
"Hyung's first prank was to sneak into the dean's main office and hijack the PA system."

  
"Which he fucking did apparently, no problem. He could say whatever he wanted."

  
"No shit, did he make up some crazy ass announcement?"

  
"Oh it was even better than that."

  
"What was it?"

  
Chan smirked as he answered for them, "I blasted Gasolina at top volume."

  
\---

  
Felix's heart was pounding so loudly, he swore anyone in a five mile radius could hear it. However, he was with Changbin and if they could pull off a prank (which they didn't have fully planned yet) at this hour then it would make for a great opening story at a party.

  
As if having a war flashback, the Aussie was suddenly remembering a bunch of random shit from before. Like how Jisung got him a really nice birthday gift and didn't want anyone else to know about it so he gave it when they were alone at the frat house.

  
"What are you doing?"

  
"It's called a hug you dickhead."

  
"I know what a hug is you dick lick, I wanna know why you're-"

  
"Jisung, just shut the fuck up and let me enjoy this moment."

  
Jisung was seriously a big ol' softie. Once Changbin took him down a peg, he was so easy to get along with, everyone was stunned at how bright his personality was. Felix smiled at the memory and took a deep breath to bring his mind back to the present.

  
"So which frat should we do?" Felix asked, peering over a hedge that he and his partner in crime were kneeling behind.

  
"Hell, take your pick," Changbin let out a small laugh, also peering to get a look at the various houses, "It's a smorgasbord."

  
If a light bulb could appear above Felix's head, it would have lit the fuck up at that moment, "Oh wait, I know!" He tapped the older boy on the shoulder and then pointed at a house, "That fraternity. Hyung, remember their main symbol? It's like one of those medieval types-"

  
"A coat of arms?" Changbin finished for him.

  
Felix was so fucking impressed by his knowledge that he almost forgot to keep talking, "Yeah that!" He suppressed his urge to squeal like a school girl, "The animal on the front of it looks like a wild cat or some shit and their main color is yellow."

  
"Yeah, we call them thunder pussies behind their back, please tell me there is a fucking point to this." Changbin had a perplexed expression.

  
The Australian had a wide grin on his face resembling a cartoon character, "Wouldn't you know hyung, their main rival lives in the frat house _just across the street."_

  
Changbin's eyes were squinted in concentration, before suddenly widening in understanding, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

  
The two boys were smiling so wickedly, any super villain would have been proud. They did their best impressions of secret agents, doing rolls and running from cover to cover, as they made their way into position.

  
"Seal Team Six, who?" Felix asked aloud, making the elder chuckle.

  
Changbin playfully hit his shoulder, "Stop that. We can't be fucking giggling like idiots at this proximity."

  
The younger had to fight hard to control himself, he still had a big goofy grin as he asked, "Are you ready?"

  
Changbin nodded as the two suddenly alternated between shouting.

  
"Thunder!"

  
"Thunder!"

  
And then both at the same time, "THUNDERCATS, HOOOOOOOOOO!"

  
Changbin and Felix hauled ass immediately afterwards, taking every shortcut and jumping over any obstacle that stood in their path. It was quite comical to hear all the confused shouting in the background. They knew they had started an unnecessary war between two fraternities but it had been too good to pass up. Plus, it was pretty damn funny.

  
"Hyung, about at what point does the fear come in for you?"

  
"About when the life is draining out of my body."

  
Once they reached the safety zone, the two boys doubled over in laughter. They were giggling the whole way back to the frat house, holding onto each other for support. It was late at night and they were getting tired after the adrenaline wore off.

  
Changbin opened the front door slowly and allowed Felix to pass through quietly when the light in the room suddenly turned on and a voice spoke, "Hello."

  
It wasn't even a loud greeting, but the fact that it was super late and the two boys had been caught off guard made it scary as shit. Changbin jumped but Felix was a bit more boisterous.

  
"HOLY FUCKING FUCK!"

  
Chan was sitting in the main chair, looking ominous as hell, "Where have you two nutsacks been?"

  
Felix was still recovering from having near cardiac arrest so Changbin had to try to answer, "Ummmmm, ummmm..."

  
"Wow, great Dane Cook impression."

  
\---

  
"I cannot believe all four shit bricks managed to get detention."

  
Changbin, Chan, and Minho were all sitting around the coffee table in the living room. It was after classes and they had just found out that their four youngest frat brothers had gotten caught in the middle of a prank.

  
Minho leaned forward with his hands clasped, "You know this is the kinda amateur shit we don't pull. The three of us would have gotten away with it-"

  
"Minho, please don't start," The eldest rubbed his hands over his face, "I know what's coming next and the answer is _fuck off._ Other than this little setback, the kids have been pulling fucking amazing pranks."

  
Changbin let out a small laugh as he looked at Minho, "Hyung, why are you like this?"

  
"I'm just saying that we eliminate the weak ones-"

  
"NO MINHO, FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" Chan looked pointedly at him and added a stern glare for effect.

  
Minho rolled his eyes, "Those knuckleheads might as well have strapped a god damn neon sign to their backs saying _look at me! I'm about to do something dumb like put a cow in the dean's office!"_

  
"This is college hyung, you know that right?" Changbin asked while trying not to chuckle, "This isn't the fucking hunger games."

  
Their leader scoffed, "As long as I've known Minho, he's always been like this. I think it's just his dick-ish nature."

  
"Channie hyung, you could learn from becoming one with your inner asshole."

  
"Wow, you must have multiple asshole syndrome then."

  
"Wait, if he's always been like this," Changbin suddenly interrupted the two, "Then Minho hyung, did you not want _me_ joining the Skiz?"

  
As if they had been caught like deer in the headlights, the two older boys were now frozen.

  
"OH MY GOD!" Changbin was now pointing an accusing finger at Minho, "You are un-fucking-believable!"

  
"Well I like you _now."_

  
"Oh that cleared shit up."

  
"It's not like love at first sight you fucking moron, I don't know."

  
"So how did you feel about me before I joined the Skiz?"

  
"That's completely different-"

  
"Did you like me _less?"_

  
Chan slammed a book down on the table, "Can you dickbags get over yourselves? We are a fucking fraternity! Learning to love new members is a part of it all. Remember what it was like when it was just the three of us?"

  
"Yeah, we didn't get caught doing pranks-"

  
"NO! BAD MINHO!"

  
"Honestly speaking?" Changbin started as he rubbed his chin in thought, "It did get kinda boring at times. Like things were getting too quiet or some shit."

  
"Yeah, remember Uno? That shit got overplayed real quick."

  
"Uno will definitely be more fun now that we actually have more than three fucking players."

  
"How was Uno not fun before?"

  
"Oh I don't fucking know, maybe because it always ended with someone throwing something like a deranged monkey."

  
_"Correction,_ the game always ended with Minho flipping the god damn table and all of its contents because he usually had to draw four."

  
Minho suddenly sprang to his feet in outrage, "WELL HOW THE FUCK DO YOU EXPLAIN YOU TWO CONSTANTLY DRAWING THAT PIECE OF SHIT EVERY TIME I HAD UNO?"

  
Changbin and Chan both reached for the coffee table at the same time and began to move it slowly towards their direction.

  
The younger whispered out the side of his mouth, "I think that last game really scarred him. Draw four is like a trigger now."

  
"You're probably right," Chan whispered back, "We did kinda gang up on him in the last one, made him draw eight in the end."

  
"We are fucking dicks."

  
"Shit, you right."

  
\---

  
It wasn't long before a new school year was starting and they had to do the whole rushing thing all over again. It was quite the fateful night because that was when Jeongin and Woojin joined. Well, not officially yet but it was the beginning of something wonderful.

  
Felix took one good look at their new maknae and thought one word: _healer._

  
Jeongin was like a missing puzzle piece to their rag-tag group of brothers. What kind of legendary fraternity would they be without a fucking healer? It's like the one thing you count on your way out the front door. There's your wallet, your keys, your phone, and then there's your healer. Jeongin, being the youngest and fairly new to the whole fraternity thing, he was a bit of a lower level at 39 but damn if he wasn't full of potential.

  
There was a particular night where everyone was so fucking stressed over different things. There were pop quizzes to worry about and mountains of homework and no one was having any of it.

  
Chan, even as the Dad of their group, had some choice words, "I don't fucking understand any of this and they expect us to have this memorized in like two days? Are you shitting me? Am I supposed to be the Brain?"

  
Felix had to stifle his chortle, "The Brain as in, _The Pinky and the Brain?"_

  
"Fuck off you twat waffle."

  
"Mate, I was just asking-"

  
"It's not what you asked, it's _how_ you asked it you little shit."

  
Though he was clearly frustrated, no one could take him fucking seriously because it was right after he spat out that sentence that he started hiccuping. And Chan's hiccups were... well, they're pretty fucking adorable to say the least. It turned their leader from a force to be reckoned with to someone who probably has tea time with girl scouts.

  
No one needed to look around the room to tell that everyone was on the verge of unruly laughter. Chan was glaring at the members, as if daring one of them to let out a peep.

  
What happened next was so unexpected, it threw all the members for a loop. Jeongin, who must have been hiding behind the couch like a sneaky little bastard, popped out suddenly. He got right next to Chan's ear and let out the most shrill scream anyone had ever heard.

  
"JESUS ROLLERBLADING CHRIST!" Their leader almost flew off the couch before whipping his head to face the maknae.

  
Jeongin had his bright smile on, "Do you still have the hiccups hyung?"

  
"YES! AND NOW I'M DEAF IN MY RIGHT EAR!"

  
Like clockwork, he hiccupped after. It was like the final straw and suddenly everyone in the room was overcome with rambunctious laughter. With one simple move, their lovely maknae had everyone giggling and smiling like it was somebody's birthday.

  
"Shit man, if we were ever in a sticky situation, we should just use Jeongin's screams to escape."

  
"His dolphin shriek would definitely deter the enemy."

  
"We could record it on one of our phones?"

  
"Yeah, right. His siren scream would blow out the god damn mic for sure."

  
"We need him there, like a secret weapon who jumps out of the bushes when we yell a code word."

  
"Like what?"

  
"BELUGA WHALE!"

  
To think that their dysfunctional family was nearly complete. All they needed was the second Dad that no one _actually knew_ they needed.

  
Woojin was just as hard to gauge as Chan (when it came to his level) so Felix knew from the start that this guy was going to go well with their Australian leader. With their group, they had a Captain. What they didn't realize was that they also needed a _Commander._

  
Kim Woojin took up that role naturally. The chemistry between him and Chan was so fucking palpable, anyone with common sense would have felt it or seen it. So that's how those two came to be. Chan and Woojin, the Captain and Commander. This solidified their brotherhood, the SKZ was officially the best of the best now. They had all the roles that were needed to rule over the other fraternities in the upcoming prank wars.

  
Felix had been sitting next to Changbin, studying and copying some notes he borrowed from Seungmin, when a thought hit him like a fucking freight train.

  
"Holy shit guys, we're like the Fellowship now!"

  
All of the members turned to look at Felix with a questioning look. This didn't seem to perturb the boy as he flailed his arms a bit wildly, "This was totally meant to be!"

  
"Okay, let me be the first to ask, what in the actual fuck are you talking about dude?"

  
"There were nine companions in the _Fellowship of the Ring!"_

  
"And?"

  
"That's us right now! There's fucking _nine_ of us!"

  
"Leave it to Meme Boy to make that connection."

  
\---

  
The boys were all having dinner together, Woojin had just given Chan the last piece of chicken when the maknae decided he was going to find something out.

  
Jeongin cleared his throat, "I know you guys talk about Jisung hyung's drunken escapades all the time, but I mean, is he really that bad?"

  
Without an ounce of hesitation, everyone minus Jisung exclaimed, "YES!"

  
The boy in question mock laughed, "HA HA! So funny," He side-eyed the closest person next to him, "You ass munchers don't know how to have any fun."

  
As if they had planned it, there was a chorus of scoffs that went all around the room.

  
"Fun? Are you _actually_ shitting me?"

  
"Do you not even remember the fucking debacle from last weekend?"

  
Last weekend had been, to put it in layman's terms, a total fucking disaster. Somehow, both Felix and Jisung had gotten so piss drunk that they had started a weird shouting battle for no reason. Literally, that's the gist of it, the two asswipes tried to out shout one another.

  
Changbin had tried to take the beer away from Felix, which only resulted in the younger boy making a fuss, "I'm from the land down under, YOU SHOULD FEAR ME-"

  
Jisung interjected his own battle cry, "ALL AROUND THE WORLD, STATUES CRUMBLE FOR ME!"

  
Hyunjin and Seungmin were both snickering at the memory, clearing enjoying the effect it was having on their fellow millennium line brothers. Jisung was sinking slowly into the couch, but that didn't save him from the scrutiny.

  
Woojin smirked, "Do we also need to remind you about what happened after you yelled that?"

  
"Please don't," Jisung whined.

  
Chan came at him with no mercy, "Your dumbass put a hole in our motherfucking wall."

  
"Jisung might be our resident drunkard, but Felix is kinda up there too." Woojin looked up at the ceiling in thought and it had an almost comical effect.

  
Felix nearly choked on his noodles, "What the fuck hyung, why?"

  
"Um oh, let's see here. Last night you tried to bust the door down while singing All Star by Smash Mouth."

  
"Son of a bitch, I thought no one witnessed that!"

  
"I mean, what the fuck was going on inside your head?"

  
Seungmin had barely opened his mouth to reply when Felix held up a finger to him, "If you fucking make one god damn _Shrek_ reference, I will cut you."

  
Minho grabbed Felix's hand and gently folded his finger back down, "Let's just make sure to keep an eye on the babies at our next drinking party."

  
Jisung's eye twitched as he asked, "Hyung, did you just refer to me as a fucking _baby?"_

  
It was as if Minho was predicting the future that day, for no one was surprised at Jisung getting completely plastered that following weekend. The outcome of events however, were definitely new and no one saw that shit coming.

  
Everyone was slightly buzzed (minus Jeongin because everyone knew that the Dads would have their heads otherwise) but Jisung was further along on the drunk scale by four drinks. Managing to gulp all those beers down so quickly was a fucking talent.

  
Jisung was lying across a table, using an empty bottle as a pretend mic, "I need you all to answer me these questions three," He took a pause to hold in a burp, "Is anyone here a Capricorn?"

  
Because everyone was in a tipsy mood, they all decided to indulge his weird tendencies for the night.

  
"Nope."

  
"No, I'm not."

  
"Me either."

  
Jisung nodded in a pleased manner, "I think we're all safe then."

  
Seungmin turned to him with a confused look, "What the fresh hell does our astrological sign have to do with anything?"

  
"Shhhhhh!" Jisung held his finger to Seungmin's mouth, "Don't question my shit."

  
"By the way, that was only one quest-"

  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THIS IS MAMBO NUMBER FIVE!" Jisung was now standing on the table in a very dramatic pose, bottle still in hand like a mic.

  
Woojin turned to look at their leader in bewilderment, "Just how shit-faced is he?"

  
"It's over 9,000." Chan replied nonchalantly.

  
The night actually started to go pretty low-key from there. It wasn't until a couple hours later that things went kind of insane.

  
Hyunjin noticed that Minho had been frantically looking around the room so he went up to him, "Hyung, is something wrong?"

  
"It's too quiet," The elder replied while facing Hyunjin, "Where did Jisung disappear off to?"

  
The timing of what happened next was so impeccable, it would be absolutely hilarious in retrospect.

  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH SIWEN YAH, BABA BI SABA BAH!"

  
Everyone whipped their heads around to look up at the top of the stairs, where Jisung was holding Jeongin up and singing the Circle of Life.

  
"FUCKING CHRIST DUDE!"

  
"JISUNG YOU NUTSACK, PUT JEONGIN DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

  
"DON'T YOU DARE DROP OUR MAKNAE DOWN THE STAIRS!"

  
What ensued after was just complete and utter fucking chaos. It was a lot of yelling and screaming, some freak outs here and there, and the hyung line wrestling Jeongin out of Jisung's vice grip.

  
After Jeongin calmed everyone down by ensuring he was totally fine, _really,_ Chan noticed something weird about his face. He lifted Jeongin's bangs up and almost toppled over at the absurdity of what he was seeing.

  
"Is that a god damn _ketchup stain_ on his forehead?"

  
\---

  
It was Halloween night and everyone was dressed in badass costumes and makeup but at the moment, everyone's attention was on something else entirely.

  
Someone had managed to sneak in a miniature horse into the calculus classroom.

  
Chan had a look of childish wonder on his face, "Little Sebastian, is that you?"

  
Minho was impressed, "How the fuck does one even get a miniature horse around here?"

  
"I don't know," Changbin was also amazed, "But it's god damn brilliant. I wanna kiss the person who thought of it."

  
Seungmin, who knew exactly who was behind the prank, smirked as he turned to face the person. His smirk was wiped off quickly when he realized Felix was turning blue from forgetting to breathe.

  
"Dude, calm down and exhale!" Seungmin slapped the Aussie lightly on the cheek to bring him back to his senses.

  
Hyunjin shoved himself between the two and started to make his way towards the exit, "Can we get a fucking move on? The Halloween bash is gonna start soon!"

  
Woojin rolled his eyes fondly, "Come on guys, you heard his majesty!"

  
Hyunjin held his middle finger up without even turning his head. Everyone laughed and made their way towards the exit while talking among themselves. Hyunjin had felt like he had gotten one of those fake cobwebs stuck on his head so he asked Minho to look for him.

  
The elder was tempted to smack him as he retorted, "No one can see the top of your head! Except Jesus."

  
Felix piped up, "Hey Hyunjin, I think I see a spider in your hair!"

  
Hyunjin had a momentary lapse of judgement where he actually believed him and almost made a fool of himself. He glared over his shoulder, "No one fucking asked you, Danny Zuko!"

  
"MY COSTUME IS WADE WALKER, YOU SCRUBLORD!"

  
Jisung cut in, "Alright guys! More walking less talking, this shit's getting ridiculous. It's colder than a monkey's ballsack."

  
"You know that phrase makes no anatomical sense, right?" Hyunjin replied.

  
"Oh what are you, the resident jungle boy?"

  
"That would be a negative, Ghost Rider."

  
Hyunjin's witty replies had everyone joining in on the conversation.

  
"I feel like I'm gonna look over right now and see Aretha Franklin because you are being a straight diva."

  
"You know what will fix that?"

  
"Don't say-"

  
"A Snickers!"

  
"You are a fucking dumbass."

  
"Break off a leaf from that aloe vera plant and shove it up your ass because you just got BURNT!"

  
"Again, that makes no anatomical sense."

  
"Hyunjin, you keep that shit up and I'll shove the _entire_ plant up your ass just to prove a fucking point."

  
\---

  
Chan and Felix had both walked into the living room to join the other members after their classes were done. It had been a particularly long day and their conversations were bordering on erratic at that point.

  
"I used to know a person with the last name Littlejohn." Felix had said.

  
Chan lifted his head in thought, "Like the rapper?"

  
Felix blinked, "I was thinking _Robin Hood."_

  
Jeongin could be heard in the background, "There are two kinds of people."

  
Felix then turned his attention to Changbin, who was sitting alone on the love seat. It made him blush a little, which was fucking ridiculous, it's not like _he_ gave the furniture its name.

  
"Not to be dramatic, but today felt like a trip through the Mines of Moria." Felix stated aloud.

  
Changbin looked up from his paper, "That bad huh? Wanna sit and talk to me about it?" He patted the area next to him and Felix happily took a seat.

  
The two easily became locked in their own world, having a conversation with each other like they hadn't just shared lunch earlier that afternoon. It made Chan, who was clearly pretending not to notice, grin widely. His heart felt warm, seeing those two get along the way they did. So he couldn't help himself when he sneakily took out his phone and snapped a pic.

  
Just as he was admiring his work, Woojin was suddenly at his side, "What are you doing?"

  
The leader almost chucked his phone up in the air, he was that startled, "Fucking Christ Woojin, could you like walk louder or something?"

  
"According to you and the little ones, I walk loudly all the time."

  
"Well shit, I guess I'm getting used to your stomping."

  
Woojin grinned and then noticed the image on Chan's phone, "You going to get that printed and framed so we can put it on our wall?"

  
Chan looked sheepish, "I couldn't help it, alright? Those two ass clowns are fucking cute together."

  
"Well you ain't wrong." Woojin chuckled and leaned back slightly when his eye caught something on the ceiling.

  
He tilted his head in confusion before Chan also looked up at the ceiling after following his eye line. The leader made a noise of understanding before explaining, "Oh that stain's from before your time. Minho got a sandwich stuck to the ceiling when he first joined the Skiz."

  
"A sandwich? Like a _full sized_ sandwich?"

  
"Yup."

  
"What, how?"

  
"No one fucking knows, it's an unsolved mystery to this day."

  
\---

  
Changbin threw a small rock across the courtyard and it hit a paper cup that had been teetering on the edge and knocked it straight into the trashcan.

  
"Fucking score!" Changbin exclaimed with a pumped up fist.

  
Felix's jaw dropped, "Your aim is always so fucking true."

  
The older boy held his hand up for a high five, which Felix almost missed because he was still not over that shot.

  
"Oh!" Changbin seemed to realize something as he turned to the younger boy, "Is that why you refer to me as an archer from time to time?"

  
The Australian froze. No one knew about his weird thing for giving all the members a class like they were in the middle of some fantasy epic. Well, no one except Chan because he's fucking Bang Chan, the leader of the SKZ and basically King Arthur incarnate. The fraternity was his Camelot and that made Felix (the warlock of the group) the role of Merlin, Arthur's right hand man. It only made sense that Chan picked up on his little quirk first out of all the others.

  
Felix slowly turned to face Changbin, feeling beyond anxious at what he was going to see. When he made eye contact, he was surprised to find absolutely no judgement in the elder's eyes. Actually, Changbin was smiling brightly.

  
"Come on Felix!" He nudged the younger with his elbow, "I think it's pretty badass. It's like we all have a role in an RPG or a movie-" He stopped himself and pointed at Felix with a huge shit-eating grin, "You _Lord of the Rings_ fanboy, I knew it!"

  
"Hyung!" Felix whined. He was a bit over-the-top with it but he would never admit it.

  
It only made Changbin burst into a fit of laughter, "Your ass is so fucking predictable! You're adorable."

  
Both boys seemed to sober up at that word and it was like an automatic switch. The two were now looking anywhere but each other and needless to say, they were both blushing.

  
"So uh, hyung," Felix started after clearing his throat one too many times, "Did you ever get a chance to look at my plans?"

  
"The plans for your next prank?"

  
"Hyung! Come the fuck on, I gave it a cool name."

  
"Felix, _Super Ultra Mega Glorious Prank_ is not a cool name. It's fucking lame as shit."

  
Felix had the most dramatic expression as he proclaimed, "Well I have never!"

  
Changbin bit his lip to keep from giggling at how cute he was, "Anyway, about your plans," He took out a notebook from his book bag, "I know I'm a badass motherfucker in your fantasy roster but in real life, there's no way I could do this!"

  
"Why the hell not?"

  
"Cut me some fucking slack! I took those rock climbing lessons once."

  
"Well, it could fucking work."

  
"I'M NOT FUCKING TOMB RAIDER! THIS SHIT IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

  
\---

  
"Okay, but Meme Boy and Edge Lord sound like the best god damn cop duo in history."

  
"Look man, I know it, but Felix doesn't like us referring to Changbin as Edge Lord."

  
"Shit, he's gonna be the protective boyfriend type isn't he?"

  
Jeongin looked up from his homework to see three of the millennium line walk into the living room. He then looked at his watch and noticed that they were back pretty early. They were supposed to be out pulling a prank on one of the enemy frats right now.

  
"What happened hyungs?" He asked, though he had an idea. The group was missing Felix, which was honestly very strange to see.

  
Hyunjin plopped down next the maknae, "Our night got cut short because we were supposed to signal each other with animal noises," He gave a disapproving look in a certain direction, "But Jisung just fucking goes _cacaw_ like an obnoxious ass hat. We almost got caught."

  
"Fuck you, my bird call was fine." Jisung retorted.

  
"Either way, we had to bail because they didn't fall for your lame ass shit." Hyunjin fired back.

  
Seungmin was deep in thought as he calmly explained, "I hate to admit it but Felix is our North Star. He's the one who guides us, without him we're shit out of luck."

  
"I actually agree, we need that dickhead back."

  
"Someone's gotta nudge him to make the first move, Changbin hyung's too introverted."

  
Jisung snorted very pointedly.

  
"What you dick?"

  
"Changbin hyung, a fucking introvert?"

  
"Okay correction, Changbin hyung's too introverted when it comes to matters of the heart. There you nit-picking bitch, is that better?"

  
The next day found Jisung duct taped to the wall just outside the cafeteria. Students walking by were practically roaring with laughter, especially since he had a dick drawn on his face in a bold black marker. The fraternity they had tried to prank found out about him somehow. He was so sure that it had been Hyunjin to sell him out, the fucker, but he was shocked when he found out who actually did it.

  
He stared at the perpetrator with his mouth agape, "You fucking sold me out for a _loaf of bread?"_

  
Jeongin was nibbling on said bread, "Well yeah hyung, it's a freshly baked French loaf."

  
The maknae tore off a generous piece and fed it to Jisung. The elder was trying so hard not to enjoy it but he couldn't help the small groan that escaped his lips.

  
"Okay yeah, that is some damn good bread."

  
"Want more?"

  
"Yeah, keep it coming."

  
"Shouldn't we get you down?"

  
"Food first, talk later."

  
\---

  
Felix was still a bit mystified by the conversation he had earlier with some of the members. Jisung, Hyunjin, and Seungmin had practically cornered him in the kitchen to talk about the most random shit. But it still felt like they were trying to get some kind of message across and that's why he's standing in front of Woojin and Chan's door.

  
He doesn't even remember how he started walking to that point, his footsteps literally just carried him to his destination. The door was slightly ajar so the young Australian could see into the room. He noticed that the hyung line was completely relaxed, both of them laying on the bed, talking quietly and writing stuff down in their notebooks. They must have been studying for an exam but seeing those two like that, absolutely comfortable next to each other, made Felix feel slightly embarrassed. They looked domestic as fuck and he didn't want to interrupt but he really needed to get some advice.

  
The two didn't even seem the least bit vexed about Felix coming into the room and asking questions. They almost seemed delighted actually.

  
Woojin was smiling knowingly, "You wanting to be more romantic, that has nothing to do with a particular person?"

  
Chan coughed like he was covering up a laugh as Felix held his hands up in exasperation, "NO! I mean, no hyung. I just wanted to know if there were ways to show affection that I could actually pull off."

  
"Dude Felix," Chan spoke after recovering from his little cough fit, "You really gotta give yourself more fucking credit than that. You show affection all the damn time!"

  
"Okay but I mean in a more romantic setting hyung," Felix replied with stress laced in his voice, "How the hell do I let someone know I see them another way."

  
"If it's towards a person you like," Woojin began to answer while sitting up straight, "You really should just be yourself."

  
Chan nodded vigorously, "Woojin fucking hit the nail on the head. Being yourself is important."

  
"Okay but myself is _awkward as shit_ so what the fuck am I going to do?"

  
Later that day found Felix standing in front of Changbin. They were outside on the school courtyard and the younger was breathing heavily as he greeted the elder with his signature sunshine smile.

  
Changbin had squinted his eyes, "Is that a _twig_ in your _hair?"_

  
Felix hadn't had a chance to take a look at his appearance because he had been busy trying to escape the clutches of the mad school gardener.

  
"Oh yeah hyung," Felix had started to explain, "I uh, well I picked you some flowers... because I saw some and thought of you!"

  
The older boy's eyes widened in surprise, "Oh wow, really? That's so nice, where are they?"

  
The younger boy was now in full blown panic mode because he realized that he actually lost the flowers on his way to meet Changbin. It must have happened when he climbed (and fell) over the hedge.

  
"Uh well you see, uh... I made a special wish on them and threw them into the sky!"

  
\---

  
It was storming pretty hard that Saturday morning so the millennium line stayed at the library to continue their studies while the rest stayed back at the fraternity house to play some board games.

  
Woojin had been compiling some of the games they had, "How about full-contact Scrabble?"

  
Minho flicked his gaze to the eldest, "Full-contact Scrabble, what the fuck?"

  
"You've never played it that way before? What about Parcheesy?"

  
"Hyung, what era do you think we're in?"

  
Chan had walked into the room just then, holding a plate of food and munching on toast.

  
Minho quirked his eyebrow in question, "Hyung, didn't we just have breakfast like an hour ago?"

  
"Your point being?"

  
"My point being you're a fat ass."

  
"You can lick the far end of my anus you prick."

  
Changbin, Woojin, and Jeongin all laughed wholeheartedly at their exchange. They had finally picked a board game when the maknae voiced his thoughts, "You know, Felix hyung is a firm believer in second breakfast."

  
"Why does that not surprise me?" Chan had a warm smile on his face.

  
Changbin let out a short laugh, "Pretty fucking sure his spirit animal is Peregrin Took."

  
Everyone else in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at him. Changbin noticed the strange silence and looked around, "What?"

  
"You just called the character by his full fucking name."

  
"No one does that shit except for Felix."

  
"You son of a bitch, you like him!"

  
"No, he doesn't just like him, he _like_ likes him."

  
"Sly motherfucker, you kept it from us this whole time."

  
Changbin stood to his feet, "ALL OF YOU CAN SUCK MY FUCKING NADS! Except you Jeongin, please don't look so sad."

  
\---

  
Changbin was sitting down on the floor next to Felix in his room. They were playing video games and had been for a long ass time. It wasn't always in total silence either, they either shouted at the game or at each other before bursting into giggles and playfully shoving one another. It was like any other god damn day.

  
So Felix wasn't sure what exactly came over him. Perhaps he was losing his fucking mind. The sudden wave of bravery that washed over him was totally unexpected. Maybe it was the smell of Changbin's freshly laundered clothes. The elder had started using the same detergent as Felix, claiming that the scent was more his style and leaving it at that.

  
Or maybe it was Changbin's side profile, which had Felix questioning his fucking priorities, "Hyung?"

  
"Yeah?" The elder was still concentrated on the TV.

  
"I like you." The Aussie blurted out.

  
"I know."

  
"No, I mean I _like_ like you."

  
"Yeah, I know."

  
Felix felt like his whole world was a lie, "And you're completely okay with this?"

  
Changbin had put the controller down, "Well if I had to put it in words," He looked up at the ceiling in contemplation, "I would rather share one lifetime with you, than face all the ages of this world alone."

  
Felix's silence had Changbin worried, so he turned to take a look at him to make sure the younger was okay. He was startled when he saw tears in Felix's eyes.

  
"Wait, shit! Fuck, Felix are you okay-"

  
Before Changbin could finish his sentence, Felix had grabbed both the controllers and chucked them over his shoulder. He pulled the elder in by his arm and just went for it. Yeah, he was officially fucking insane.

  
Felix was kissing Changbin, _on the mouth,_ and the older boy wasn't pulling away or pushing him off. It surprised him so much that he stopped and looked at Changbin, searching his eyes for anything.

  
"Is this okay?" Felix asked, his voice practically a whisper.

  
"Of course it's okay!" Changbin exclaimed and his voice definitely cracked in the middle, "Keep fucking doing it!"

  
Felix laughed before pulling him in for another kiss. This time, Changbin wasn't stunned so he was kissing back. It went from a simple kiss to an open-mouthed make out session fairly quickly. Changbin had his hands running through Felix's hair, soft lips pulling away every so often only to come back in at a different angle.

  
When they finally found a stopping point, Felix asked, "So does this mean we're dating?"

  
Changbin couldn't contain his laughter. He was shaking his head fondly, "Felix, we're practically married you idiot."

  
\---

  
Felix and Changbin officially dating didn't change a whole lot. If anything, it just amplified Felix's natural instinct to cuddle Changbin like a teddy bear.

  
"I don't think I realized just how clingy you really are."

  
"Well now we're dating so get over it. You're my boyfriend and I fucking love cuddles."

  
And everyone knew Changbin didn't actually mind. The Edge Lord was a big softie, like practically every member of the SKZ. His love of the color black and all things dark didn't fucking fool anyone.

  
It wasn't long before Chan was announcing that he was officially dating Woojin and honestly, no one was flabbergasted. If anything, everyone was waiting for it to fucking happen.

  
Changbin had been the first to react, "About god damn time."

  
Seungmin snorted, "You say that hyung but going by the actual timelines, it took them several months to start dating while it took you and Meme Boy over a fucking year."

  
This started a small (read:  stupid ass) argument between the younger members as Chan slowly turned to look at Minho with a look of shock, "You fucking called it. All that time ago, you said it would take a year or so and it _did._ Holy fucking shit."

  
Minho had his arms crossed in a pompous manner, "Impressed?"

  
"You're like the god damn Oracle."

  
"I feel like I'm more of a Trinity."

  
"Would that make me Morpheus in this scenario?"

  
"Possibly."

  
"And I guess Jisung can be Neo."

  
The leader turned on his heel and walked off, leaving Minho to stand there and ponder over the implications of that one statement.

  
\---

  
Towards the end of the school year, the prank wars between all the fraternities got very heated. However, the SKZ was winning as they were in the lead in terms of how many successful pranks were done.

  
That didn't seem to stop the leader from overworking himself and basically worrying the fuck out of everyone. Woojin was having none of it.

  
"Channie, you haven't slept in like three days. GO THE FUCK TO BED!"

  
"I'm fine honestly."

  
"This morning you claimed you could _hear_ colors."

  
"Is my eye twitching? I can't tell."

  
"Jesus, come here. I'm gonna throw you on the bed if I have to."

  
This resulted in Chan trying to run away. Woojin had to chase his fucking ludicrous boyfriend around the room before vaulting over the couch and tackling him to the ground.

  
"Fucking hell, you're like Tarzan!" Chan had managed to say after being hauled onto the bed.

  
"Sleep you bastard." Woojin stated sternly before turning to walk away.

  
"Take a nap with me you dick." Chan half whined, half mumbled into the pillow as he held his hand out.

  
Woojin smirked as he made his way over to the bed, "Okay but just so you know, I'm not responsible for any of your horny tendencies."

  
"Shut the fuck up."

  
It was maybe fifteen minutes later when the two were engaged in a heated battle of tonsil hockey. Woojin was hovering over Chan, kissing the boy hungrily with his tongue slipping inside his mouth and earning a gasp.

  
Chan let out a breathy, "Fuck me."

  
This stopped the other boy, "What, like actually?"

  
"What? No! I meant that as an expression-"

  
"Because if you wanted to fuck, I'm not opposed."

  
"Jesus Christ, can we go back to the making out please?"

  
"You're blushing."

  
"You're talking about fucking like it's no big deal!"

  
"And?"

  
"The kids are downstairs Kim Woojin!"

  
Woojin started laughing really hard, the bastard, "You are supremely easy to fluster, you know that Channie?"

  
"Fuck you asshole."

  
"You love this asshole."

  
\---

  
The members of the SKZ had been currently attempting to do some Spring cleaning. It wasn't going too well. Jeongin was trying to get some of the members to cut back on their clothing by donating some to good will. It was the matter of what clothes stayed and which ones went.

  
Felix was trying on an outfit, "What do you guys think? Stay or go?"

  
Changbin was biting his lip, "This is really hard, why do you have to look good in everything you inconsiderate fuck?"

  
Felix's face broke into a wide ass grin. Jisung came up suddenly and pointed at the outfit, "His clothes would look great on _your_ bedroom floor."

  
This made everyone stop what they were doing.

  
Felix stared at Jisung in bewilderment, "Did you really just flirt _for me?"_

  
On cue, the door busted open wildly just then and Chan came through with a crazed look in his eye, "THERE WILL BE NO SUCH ACTIVITY IN THIS HOUSEHOLD, YOU BETTER KEEP IT IN YOUR FUCKING PANTS SEO CHANGBIN!"

  
"I LITERALLY DID NOTHING, WHAT THE FUCK?"

  
"Channie hyung _does_ have Elvish hearing, holy shit."

 

 

 

_**THE END.** _

**Author's Note:**

> so this took a long ass time to write up, AGAIN, bc I am terrible and I go back and edit and add shit all the time. but I had a lot of fun doing this au. stray kids own my heart and I love them all. I had to do something with this idea and I just ran off with it into the sunset. if you read this all the way thru, you're the best. idk why anyone reads my shit lol. I'm not even funny, I just think I am. and as always, no stealing por favor! always remember to link back and credit properly!


End file.
